


[Podfic] A Christmas Cable

by marianas



Category: Lynes and Mathey Series - Amy Griswold & Melissa Scott
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Case Fic, Christmas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Temporary Plant Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Theurtica mordaxwas dead: to begin with.Lynes and Mathey negotiate the perils of the season.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Christmas Cable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887492) by [pendrecarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendrecarc/pseuds/pendrecarc). 



> pendrecarc wonderfully offers blanket permission to podfic. 
> 
> I love this story so much and shouted about it all over the internet as soon as I read it. I wanted to get the podfic up when it was not _too_ ridiculous to be posting a Christmas story, so in a fit of wild productivity I recorded and edited the entire thing in six hours yesterday evening. I hope you enjoy!

  
A Christmas Cable  
[direct link to mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/deathbysilver/christmas%20cable.mp3) | [m4b](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/deathbysilver/christmas%20cable.m4b)  
for download or streaming  
0:59:43 | 48M | 10247 words  



End file.
